


The Burn

by MarriedPhan1234



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Comfort, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaving, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedPhan1234/pseuds/MarriedPhan1234
Summary: Dan is feeling insecure about his pubic hair.





	The Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Lmao.

It all started with a Skype call. But not just any Skype call. You see, they'd had many over the last few months, but this one...it changed things for Dan. 

He was sat in his room late at night, or was it early morning? With a sleepy Phil licking his lips on the screen in front of him, and half a country away. 

They'd had this conversation before, but usually it ended with one of them stuttering and feigning tiredness. But Dan didn't want that. He wanted to find out what would happen next. What would happen if they kept talking, kept saying things that made them both blush and catch their breaths. 

Finally, he found out. 

They were both shirtless, Phil slowly pulling his shorts down his long, pale legs, and Dan was practically drooling. He watched as Phil revealed himself, inch by inch. Next came his boxers, and Dan did drool then. 

Phil was hard, and his dick was bigger than Dan had been expecting, but not huge. And Dan wanted to taste him. 

"Dan?" He heard Phil say, and that's when he looked back to his face. Phil's cheeks were flushed, his bottom lip trapped in his teeth. He was nervous, and probably feeling a little embarrassed from all of Dan's staring. 

Dan hummed nervously, and started to quickly pull the rest of his clothes off. But he was nervous too, probably more nervous than Phil seeing as Phil was literally perfection and Dan was...Dan. 

He glanced up at Phil a few times before he finally scooted his laptop away and angled it so that Phil would see all of him. 

Phil's jaw dropped and he let out a shuddering breath. He reached down and grasp himself and groaned, "God, you're beautiful."

Dan whined as he was watched Phil slowly stoke himself. 

"I can't wait for next week, for you to be here with me," Phil said, his voice suddenly lower, more husky than it previously was, and Dan couldn't help himself then. He wrapped his shaking hand around his arousal and started working over himself slowly. He knew he wasn't going to last long. 

"What are you gonna do to me, Phil?" He asked, his breathing getting heavier. 

"Anything you want, baby. I want to give you everything," Phil said. He had started pumping himself faster, and Dan wished their webcams were better quality. He could imagine little beads of precum slipping from Phil's tip right about now. 

Dan gasped, the waves of pleasure getting stronger. "keep talking, oh god," he begged. 

"Wanna touch you, kiss you everywhere. Wanna get my mouth all over you. Want you to cum in my mouth, Dan."

And that was too good a thought. He tried to keep his eyes open to keep watching Phil, but he couldn't, not when he was cumming over his hand. He leaned his head back and just let himself go, shaking as he worked himself through his orgasm. 

He opened his eyes just in time to see Phil coming undone as well. He looked so good, his eyes slightly rolling back, cum dribbling down his long fingers and the shaft of his dick. 

And that's when Dan noticed a stark difference between the two of them. He glanced down at himself, at his tuft of dark, course hair at the base of his dick, then back up at Phil. He was speechless. 

Phil was coming down from his high then, and reaching for something to clean himself with when Dan found his tongue. "You- you shave," he stated dumbly. 

Phil chuckled, that deep, knee weakening chuckle, and took a few deep breaths. "Uh, yeah. I just kind of prefer it, for myself, personally." 

Dan swallowed thickly, and nodded. He reached for his boxers then got settled into bed, his laptop perched on his stomach so that Phil would still see his face. 

"I can't wait until you're here," Phil sighed. 

Dan grinned, "yeah, me too." 

"I meant what I said, by the way. Before, when I said, uh..." Phil scratched the back if his neck. 

Dan's eyes went wide. "Oh. Of course. I'll, um... I'll do that," he said, nodding again. And he would. He would do anything to make Phil happy. 

One week later, Dan was cuddled up with a beautiful man under a blue and green duvet. And he was so nervous. 

Phil's lips felt like magic against his neck, and his hands... Oh, they were everywhere, leaving trails of fire all over his body. The good kind of fire, not like the kind that was currently burning on Dan's groin. 

All day long, it had been burning and itching and tingling in the strangest of ways. The whole train ride to Manchester had been pure torture, but once he was finally in Phil's presence, he had been able to almost ignore it throughout his tour of the city. But now, when Phil's fingers were nudging at the very edge of his jeans, it was nearly overwhelmingly uncomfortable. 

And not only was he uncomfortable, he was embarrassed. Phil was going to see everything, and what if he didn't do a good enough job? Would Phil laugh at him? 

Surely not. Not sweet, funny, amazing (no pun intended) Phil. And the more Phil's hands explored, and the more kisses that were placed across Dan's torsoe, the more confident he became that Phil, at the very least, wouldn't be mean to him. "Do you want to keep going?" Phil asked, his lips still touching the skin of Dan's chest. 

"Yeah. If-if you do," he stammered. He wanted to be with Phil, to touch him and be close to him, more than anything. He was just so fucking nervous that he would end up making a fool of himself. 

Phil leaned up to look at Dan properly. "We don't have to. Really, we can stop any time you want, Dan."

"No, I want to," Dan said, reaching up to wrap his arms around Phil, afraid that he would disappear. "I want to."

Phil smiled down at him, then leaned down to kiss him. 

His lips were hot and his fingers were quick to flick open the button of Dan's jeans and then he slid them down, leaving Dan in only his underwear. This was it. He was about to see what Dan had done. 

Phil went back to kissing Dan's stomach, sending electricity through his body. Then he whispered, "want to get my mouth on you, make you feel so good. Can I?" His hot breath hit the saliva that he'd just trailed, and Dan was sure that he was going to die from all of the sensations running through him. 

"Please, Phil," he whined. And then Phil was pulling at Dan's boxers. 

And everything stopped. 

Dan stared at the cieling, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists at his sides. Phil had stopped undressing him and he could only assume that he was just starting right at Dan's crotch, but he refused to look down and find out. He was absolutely mortified. 

How is a grown man incapable of shaving his own junk? He shaves his face every other morning, for fucks sake, but he can't safely shave his naughties? He could feel that his face was burning hot, just waiting for rejection, or ridicule, or both. 

"I'm sorry, Phil. I had never done it before, and I guess I messed it up. But I'll try again. I know you said that you prefer it, so I'll do better for you next time," Dan was saying. And he wasn't all that turned on anymore. Just embarrassed and stupid. 

"What? No, I meant... I meant I prefer for mine to be, because it feels better. I didn't mean... Dan, I would never tell you what to do with your own body," Phil explained. Dan looked at him then, and saw that he was equally as red in the face as Dan was. 

Phil cleared his throat awkwardly then. "In fact, I kind of... Really liked how it looked before. You know, the other day when we were on Skype," Phil said, blushing impossibly harder. 

Dan was gaping at him. Phil had liked how he'd looked before he'd shaved? 

"Of course, if you did decide to keep shaving, I would be fine with that. I just... I already think you're perfect. So don't worry about doing things like this just to please me." 

Dan didn't know what to say. Here he was, a beautiful man sitting between his legs, little nicks and scrapes and razor burn littering his entire crotch, and Phil had already thought he was perfect. It was actually making him feel a bit choked up. 

"I don't think I like it," Dan answered, his voice thick from the lump trying to form in his throat. 

Phil gave him a sweet smile. "How about I just take care of you tonight. The other stuff can wait."

With that, Phil stood up and pulled his boxers back on and walked into his en suite bathroom. Dan heard him rummage around for a few minutes, then emerged with a small tube of ointment. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was cooling and soothing as Phil gently applied it to his irritated skin. 

He should have known that Phil wouldn't expect him to change himself. And he had been right, the other stuff could wait. And one month later, Dan was a lot more comfortable and confident as he let Phil manhandle him into his bed. 

They were both breathless and aching to be touched, and Phil finally came through on his promise to get his mouth on Dan. He started slow, with little licks to the head of his dick, then wrapped his lips tenderly around him. His mouth worked in an easy rhythm as he sunk lower and lower, until Dan could feel the very back of his throat. He burried his nose in the dark hair at the base and groaned, and Dan was in heaven. It didn't take long after that for him to cum unnanounced into Phil's mouth. 

Phil crawled up Dan's body to kiss him, and Dan was finally able to get control of his limbs again. He ran his hands all over Phil's body, then took gentle hold of his cock. 

Dan could feel that he was close by how his cock was twitching in his hand. Without warning, Phil leaned up and pushed Dan's hand away from him, replacing it with his own. Dan almost feared that he hadn't been doing a good job, until Phil was cumming, hard, and spilling all around the base of Dan's dick, covering the think tuft if hair that be loved so much. 

Phil looked down, almost in awe, as he tenderly reached forward and smeared his cum further into Dan's hair. He sighed, "God, you're so perfect."


End file.
